ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: CN School
is a comedy comic book series featuring characters from Cartoon Network. It is produced by and will be released on September 5, 2018. Plot 16 cartoon characters struggle with their new life at a school after the CEO of Cartoon Network forces them to go there. Characters Main/Students *'Dexter' - a kid genius. *'Johnny Bravo' - a muscular blonde interested in hot girls. *'Chicken' - a chicken and a butt-monkey character that usually gets beaten up by someone. *'Bubbles' - a happy powerpuff girl. Unlike the series, she is portrayed as the leader of the Powerpuff Girls rather than Blossom. *'Ed' - a dimwitted boy who loves chickens. *'Courage' - a cowardly dog. *'Numbuh 1' - TBD *'Mandy' - a sinister little girl. *'Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula' - a red-legged tarantula. *'Peppy Lion' - an evil mountain lion. *'Jake the Dog' - a yellow dog. *'Rigby' - a immature raccoon. *'Steven Universe' - a human-gem hybrid. *'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' - a plesiosaur-like cryptid. *'Claire the Ghost' - a little ghost girl. *'K.O.' - a eager young boy. Staff/Recurring *'Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel' - a Time Squad officer who is the History teacher. He is considered by the students the best teacher. *'Agent Foxy' - a female fox who is the Science teacher and the Croc's owner. *'Samurai Jack' - a samurai who is the English teacher. He has a liking on Courage and Bubbles, considering them the best students in his class. He is the only teacher that despises Croc. He and Aku are frenemies. *'The Lich' - a Lich who is the Math teacher. *'Principal Aku' - a shape-shifting demon of darkness and is the principal of the school. *'Vice Principal Him' - a demon and is the vice principal of the school. *'Chowder' - a cat-bear-rabbit hybrid and is the lunch kid of the school. *'Madame Freakshow' - a supernatural female being and is the detention teacher of the school. *'The Croc' - a Croc who works as the janitor. He used to beat up Chicken a lot. Other *'Dee Dee' - TBD *'Little Suzy' - TBD *'Cow' - TBD *'Blossom' - TBD *'Buttercup' - TBD *'Edd' - TBD *'Eddy' - TBD *'Muriel' - TBD *'Eustace' - TBD *'Numbuh 2' - TBD *'Numbuh 3' - TBD *'Numbuh 4' - TBD *'Numbuh 5' - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' - TBD *'Billy' - Mandy's friend who usually randomly appears in the school, gets beaten up and survives. *'K.R. the Emperor Scorpion' - TBD *'Miley the Mite' - TBD *'Tashy the Tick' - TBD *'Jaguar' - TBD *'Finn the Human' - TBD *'Mordecai' - TBD *'Garnet' - TBD *'Amethyst' - TBD *'Pearl' - TBD *'Bigfoot' - TBD *'Alien' - TBD *'Mothman' - TBD *'Chupacabra' - TBD *'Eric McEdderson' - TBD *'Enid' - TBD *'Radicles' - TBD *'The CEO' - TBD *'Sink Monster' - a tiny, bluish-grey, bug-eyed monster that lived in one of the girls' bathroom's sinks before being discovered by Claire. *'Kappa' - TBD *'Bear Lake Monster' - TBD *'Loveland Frog' - TBD *'Lord Moldybutt' - TBD Issues Volume 1 #''First Day'' - 09/05/2018 - 16 cartoon characters were all minding their own business. Suddenly, they get knocked out by a gas and end up as students in Aku's school. #''Science Project'' - 10/03/2018 - Agent Foxy has assigned the students to get in groups of three and work together to make a science-related project. #''The Field Trip'' - 11/07/2018 - Buck Tuddrussel takes the students to what he says was a town that was abandoned 489 years ago, which turns into a fun and awesome adventure. #''Food Fight'' - 12/05/2018 - When Peppy Lion was bored, he started a food fight with the other students, but when he accidentally throws a piece of food at Aku, he fires his eye beams at Peppy Lion and bans food fights in the cafeteria. #''Detention for Peppy'' - 01/02/2019 - After Peppy gets into a fight with one of the other students, he is forced to go to detention. Then, Peppy forces him to watch a creepy film that scars him for a while. #''Flooded'' - 02/06/2019 - It was a fine day at the school when a sudden flood happens. (More coming soon...) #''It Came from the Girls' Bathroom'' - 03/06/2019 - While Claire was washing her hands, she discovers a tiny monster living in the sink, causing Claire to freak out and tell Bubbles, Mandy and Nessie about it. Now, they have to find a way to get rid of the monster. #''Deep Feeling Inside'' - 04/03/2019 - TBD #''Club Conflict'' - 05/01/2019 - When Principal Aku announces that there will be no school for a few weeks due to "someone" blowing it up, the students decide to make two clubs: One owned by Rigby and another owned by Dexter. However, when the students in Dexter's club find out that Rigby's club is way more popular than their's, they try to get people to join their club. #''Life is a Piece of Croc'' - 06/05/2019 - Chicken once again said something that offended the Croc and caused him to get attacked, but after a huge accident in Science class, they end up switching bodies. #''Cowardly Enough?'' - 07/03/2019 - When Courage accidentally ruins Peppy's math homework, Peppy becomes ticked and threatens Courage that he will humiliate him the worst way possible. However, Peppy later makes a deal to have a battle in the gym and if he wins, he will do that, so Courage will have no choice but to fight Peppy in the gym. #''Essay Calamity'' - 08/07/2019 - TBD #''Student for a Day'' - 09/04/2019 - Dexter and Aku switch places for a day, with Dexter being a principal and Aku being a student. What will happen when Dexter needs to play by the rules and Aku begins to plot his own revenge? #''Short Film'' - 10/02/2019 - TBD #''Flu Pandemic'' - 11/06/2019 - When one of the students caught the flu, everyone in the school starts to get sick. Fearing they have lost their sanity, a sick-ridden Aku tries to find the cure and ends up witnessing the effects of the cold and flu season as it spreads through Cartoon Network. #''Lockdown'' - 12/04/2019 - TBD #''Rise of Lord Moldybutt'' - 01/01/2020 - TBD #''The Play'' - 02/05/2020 - The students are assigned to do a play. #''Invasion of the Student Snatchers'' - 03/04/2020 - TBD #''School's Fools'' - 04/01/2020 - TBD #''Teacher's Pets'' - 05/06/2020 - TBD #''Picture Day'' - 06/03/2020 - TBD #''Croc vs. Chicken'' - 07/01/2020 - Fed up with Croc beating him, Chicken tries to get him busted. But Croc goes to fight him with fire. However, Chicken wins the fight. (as of this issue, the running gag is no more) Volume 2 #''How to be a Good Janitor'' - 08/05/2020 - The Croc learns how to be a good janitor after his redemption. #''Report Cards'' - 09/02/2020 - The students get their report cards. Trivia *'Volume 1's Running gag:' Usually, in most of the issues in Volume 1, the Croc arrives and attacks the students, mainly Chicken. **The only times the running gag doesn't happen is Field Trip, Food Fight, Club Conflict and Flu Pandemic. *'Volume 2's Running gag:' Usually, in most of the issues in Volume 2, Croc returns, but instead of beating up Chicken, TBD. *A few times throughout the comic series, gross-up close-up scenes similar to those seen in Ren and Stimpy and SpongeBob SquarePants happen. For example... **In Food Fight, right before Aku fires his eye beams at Peppy, it shows a brief close-up to his face while he says "It's Time." **In It Came from the Girls' Bathroom, when the Sink Monster makes its debut, it shows a close-up to him when he's popping out of the sink. ***In the same issue, after Nessie forces Kappa, Bear Lake Monster and Loveland Frog to go in the girls' bathroom to capture the monster, Bear Lake Monster says "I can't believe we have to go in the girls' bathroom for those boneheads!". After that, it shows Bubbles, Mandy, Nessie and Claire making random faces in a more realistic style. **''Flu Pandemic'' had lots of gross-up close-ups. In some scene, TBD. *In Rise of Lord Moldybutt, it is revealed that this comic series takes place in the 2020s. Category:Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:2018 Category:Comedy Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Crossovers